Dulce Princesa
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Siempre en mi corazón serás mi pequeña y adorada niña, mi dulce princesa. Papá celoso OS. Esto no tiene sentido xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Dulce Princesa"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El zumbido de aquella molesta abeja lo puso en guardia, ¡Cielos! Se había asustado por nada, con máxima velocidad se tiró de nuevo al suelo para conservar su anonimato, con sus dedos movió algunas ramillas de aquel frondoso arbusto y observó aquella escena, observó por un minuto entero sin parpadear y sin hablar, eso ya era un récord, sacó su pequeña libreta de bolsillo, una pluma y comenzó a escribir...

Bitácora del zorro:

Chico flacucho, con acné, cabello demasiado revoltoso -probablemente no se bañó-, ojos demasiados arrogantes -sugiere una paliza-, mala expresión facial -tiene cara de desertor- (nota: quizá deba investigarlo muy seriamente), sólo porta un par de Shurikens y un kunai -muy ineficiente para defender a la hermosa dama que le acompaña-, y tiene una cara de maldito estreñido -probablemente sea un hijo perdido e ilegítimo del teme- y joder, pedía a gritos una real paliza al puro estilo Hokage.

—¡Sal de ahí maldito! -gritó con furia el chico-, llevas espiandonos desde que inició la cita, ¡ven y te daré una paliza por espiar a mi mujer!

—¡Tu mu... ¿QUE?! -gritó molesta la chica-

Un aura asesina, el chakra mas perverso que él haya sentido llenó el ambiente, uno un poco menor pero igual de aterrador se desprendía de la chica.

—Hi-Hima-chan, q-que p-pa-pasa -dijo asustado-

—Si que tienes huevos -una tétrica voz habló mientras una enorme y fornida silueta comenzaba a asomarse del arbusto dónde el chico notó que les espiaban, el aura era tan oscura que estaba apunto, a nada de ensuciarse los pantalones-, para decir que MI pequeña es tu mujer si que hay que tener huevos y unos muy grandes.

—Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Hoka-ka-ka-kage-sa-sa-sa-sama -se puso cuál soldadito de gelatina-

—Tu nombre -le habló directo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos-

—U-U-Usui

—Bien, U-su-i~ llegó la hora de que...

—¡Papi~! -saltó sobre Naruto la pequeña Himawari rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-, te extrañe.

—Waaaa mi princesa, también te extrañe -dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos-

Para Usui todo fue demasiado para su débil cuerpo, el ambiente cambio en un instante, hacía un segundo que había una presión de muerte y destrucción en el ambiente y ahora era una escena rosa y linda de un padre y una hija que evidentemente se aman mucho, eso era más de lo que él podía resistir, todos en Konoha -principalmente el Hokage- estaban locos.

—¿Quién era esa cosa? -preguntó el hokage señalando con su mirada al chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo-

—Ow, es em... ¿Cómo era?, oh si, mi pase para obtener una cita contigo y mamá en el Ichiraku ramen -dijo orgullosa de si misma-

—Ohhh... Mi pequeña es tan dulce -dijo de forma dramática mientras colocaba sus manos en su corazón como si la mujercita se lo hubiese robado en un instante-

—Mamá debe estar en camino, no podemos llegar tarde -dijo tomando del brazo a su padre mientras ambos caminaban a toda prisa-

—Si, por cierto, ¿esa cosa es de aquí?

—No lo sé, lo encontré en la entrada de la aldea -decían refiriéndose a Usui-

—El mundo ya no es como antes Hima -dijo en un suspiro mientras su hija asentía-, pero estoy tan feliz, hace tiempo que Hina y yo no tenemos una cita -decía sonrojándose-

—Awwww es tan romántico

Himawari iba dando saltitos mientras observaba a su padre sonrojarse cuándo hablaba de su madre, ella ya no era una niña, ya tenía 20 años, sin embargo amaba ver a su padre celoso por ahí, la seguía de una forma tan torpemente discreta, siempre lo descubrían y cuándo salía de su escondite por una u otra razón, terminaba convenciéndolo de irse juntos al Ichiraku, al principio él llamaba por teléfono a su madre y decía: Hina, emmm, estoy cerca del Ichiraku, me preguntaba si tu, em... Esto... Jejeje emmm... Pues yo quería...

Así se la pasaba por minutos hasta que finalmente la invitaba a tener una cita los tres, en ocasiones Bolt termianaba por unirse, ella era feliz así, buscando formas de poner celoso a su padre por que a ella le parecía muy lindo, su papá era quien reinaba en su corazón, su héroe, amaba también a su hermano y claro que a su madre, su familia era muy importante en su vida, es por eso que siempre buscaba verlos juntos a pesar de la apretada agenda de su padre.

En la aldea todos rumoraban cosas, uno de los rumores mas grandes que han habido es que el hokage prefería estar con Sarada Uchiha que con sus hijos, eso le había dolido mucho cuándo era niña, pero él le dijo mientras lloraba: "En mi vida no hay nada que ame mas que a ti, a tu hermano y a tu madre, ustedes son mi mayor tesoro y sin ustedes yo me moriría al instante", esa fue la primera vez que lo vio llorar, pero fue también la mas grande prueba de que Sarada para su padre no era mas que una habitante mas de la aldea, es por eso que debía protegerla como al resto de la aldea, pero que a pesar de eso, Sarada jamás estaría por encima de Bolt, de Hinata o de ella y eso aun que sonara egoísta la hacía feliz.

—Tal vez ya no seas una niña pequeña -dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba al entrar al Ichiraku y sostenía la mano de su esposa-, pero siempre en mi corazón serás mi pequeña y adorada niña, mi dulce princesa.

Himawari sintió su ser burbujear de felicidad por dentro y abrazó a sus padres, si ella era una dulce princesa, entonces su madre era la dulce reina y su padre el dulce y romántico rey.

La familia perfecta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, disculpen que este OS no tenga sentido :3**


End file.
